


Dream a little Dream

by Sams_Sass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Future, I Love Sam Winchester, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Loving Sam Winchester, POV Sam Winchester, Reader Loves Sam Winchester, Romance, Sam Winchester Loves Reader, Sam Winchester Needs a Hug, Sam Winchester in Love, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Sass/pseuds/Sams_Sass
Summary: You and Sam can't get out of each other's minds, even though you have never met.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Sam Winchester-centric Fanfiction, Sam Winchester-centric fanfiction, Supernatural





	Dream a little Dream

Sam walked into the kitchen, finding you there at the stove. There was soft music playing in the background, Sam recognized the tune but couldn’t name the song. It sounded so familiar to him; he felt like he knew every word even though he had only ever heard the song maybe once in his life. He made his way over to you, wrapping his arms around your waist. You immediately fell back against his chest, molding yourself into him. The smell of your hair, floral and sweet, surrounded him. He kissed your cheek, causing you to let out a small chuckle. You spun in his arms to plant a proper kiss on his lips. Sam’s hands came to either side of your face, pulling you to him. Your hands snaked around his waist, letting your fingertips trail along his back.

“I love you.” He whispered against your lips.

“I love you too.” You said, smiling and looking him up at him with pure adoration.

Sam’s eyes opened, a sharp breath pulling through his lips. He ran a hand through his hair before touching his lips slightly, his brow furrowing. He took a deep inhale through his nose and could swear he still smelt you around him. What was this? Who are you? Sam had never seen you before, had never been in this kitchen before. Everything in him wanted to find you. He didn’t even know if you were real, and yet you were the one thing he craved more than anything.

——————————————-

Sam walked outside with two glasses of iced tea in his hands; he smiled at you. You were kneeling in front of a garden. You had on a large sun hat and overalls. The sunlight bounced off your skin, showing off your Y/E/C eyes as they scanned the garden. You were humming to yourself, letting a few words escape your lips every so often. It was the same song playing in the kitchen; once again, Sam felt like he could sing along with you. A strange sense of calm filled him when he saw you; he never felt this at peace his whole life. It was almost unsettling. Sam shook the thought from his mind and walked over to you, kneeling next to you so you could take the cool drink. You smiled your thanks at him and licked your lips, leaving a wet sheen over them. Sam reached up and touched your cheek lightly; you closed your eyes at his touch, and Sam stared lovingly into your face. The smell of your hair was in his nose again, sweet and floral.

Once again, Sam’s eyes shot open, a breath filling his lungs. This had been happening more and more. Dreams of this mystery woman who made him feel happy and filled with calm. He sat up in bed, pushing himself into a sitting position. He rubbed his face with his hands and took deep breaths through his nose, trying to find that smell again. It was still faintly in the air; you were still faintly in the air.

——————————–

You were in a kitchen that you had never seen before. You were stirring something in a pot on a stove. One of your favorite songs played in the background; it was familiar to you as the soft melody floated around you. Suddenly you felt arms around your waist; you weren’t surprised, though. You quickly melted into the chest pressed against your back, your head falling onto his shoulder. The smell of orange peel and spices hit your nose, and you instantly calmed down. He was so warm against your body. His lips pressed against your cheek, and you smiled, your nose crinkling. You spun in his arms and looked into his handsome face. His hazel eyes looked back into yours as you reached up onto your tippy toes and crashed your lips to his. Your fingers threaded through his hair, and you smiled up at him. He placed both his hands on either side of your face and pulled you to him to kiss you passionately.

“I love you.” He said, his voice deep and low.

“I love you too.” You said, and everything inside of you felt like you meant it.

Your eyes snapped open as a loud breath filled your lungs. You sat up in bed and touched your chest. That dream felt so real. You took in a breath through your nose and closed your eyes at the smell of him still lingering around you. Your eyebrows furrowed, and your fingers grazed your lips, even tasting him on your tongue. Who was this man? Why were you dreaming about him? Why did it feel so real?

—————————–

Sam was in bed with you. Your hair was twisted into his fingers as his mouth overtook yours, swallowing all the sounds leaving you. His chest was pressed against yours, and your breath mingled together in the small space between your lips. Your Y/E/C eyes were staring into his; he licked his lips and pressed his forehead against yours. Your sweet floral scent was invading his nose as you completely flooded all his senses.

“I’m so happy you found me.” You whispered into the air.

“I would find you anywhere.” He promised, his lips finding yours again. 

His eyes opened, adjusting to the dark of the motel room as he came to his senses. He hopefully glanced to the other side of the bed, but you were nowhere to be found. He let out a breath and laid flat on his back. He could still taste you, smell you, feel you. There was so much he didn’t understand, but he didn’t care. He was crazy about you, and it was starting to become that you were his reality and everything else was a dream.

—————————-

You walked into a large room with long wooden tables in the center. The walls had the floor to ceiling shelving with books covering every inch. You walked over to one shelf and found a book before sitting down at the table. The book was old and dusty as you began flipping through the pages. You stood and began to mix herbs and liquids into a large bowl.

“Stars shining bright above you, night breezes seem to whisper I love you.” Your singing turned to humming as you blended the herbs with a pestle. You felt hands in your hair and then float down your back, landing on your hips. You smiled and turned to face him. You ran your fingers the stubble on his chin and let your fingertips dance across his lips. He placed a hand on either side of you on the table and leaned in closer, boxing you in between him and the table. Your back arched into his chest as his lips molded against yours.

“What’s this?” He asked, tucking a stray piece of hair behind your ear.

“Just some extra protection.” You played with one of the buttons on his flannel. You both smiled at each other; you smelt the same orange peel and spices as you closed your eyes at the moment.

Your eyes opened again to your bedroom. You took a big breath in through your nose and closed your eyes, still feeling his stubble on your skin. You rolled onto your back and stared up at the ceiling, thinking about him. This mystery man. Why were you still dreaming about him? How could you find him? What were you doing in the dream? It was almost like you were casting a spell or something. These questions were always in your mind. He became the person you were most excited to see. You began to find solace in sleeping, he brought you so much peace and joy, and you didn’t even know him.

——————————

Sam could never tell Dean about this woman. With the way, he reacted with the visions and the whole yellow eyes thing. He could never tell him. Sam began to find himself daydreaming of you, seeing you where he knew you couldn’t be. The dreams progressed over months, months turned into years, and before Sam knew it, he was completely in love with you. He felt ridiculous for being head over heels for this girl who probably wasn’t real. You were the perfect thing Sam had ever seen. He often found himself trying to doze off anytime he had a moment. There was never a time when he didn’t want to see you.

——————————-

Time passed around you, but the only thing you cared about was him. You were in love with him. It was completely insane, and you felt like a fool, but it was true. You wanted him so badly, and you knew he was meant for you. You had no idea if he was real or not, but as long as you saw him night after night, you could get through the day. Then he disappeared. One day he just wasn’t there anymore; he was gone. You didn’t understand what happened. You often cried yourself to sleep, missing him so much it hurt. You needed him, and now he had left.

A whole year went by, and then he was there again.

——————————–

Sam walked into the bedroom to see you on the bed in a pair of underwear and a tank top. Your one leg was stretched out, and your other was bent up, touching your chest. You were leaning on your bent leg, painting your toes a bright red, your tongue stuck between your teeth. The song was playing in the background again; you were humming along under your breath. Sam chuckled to himself and sat down on the bed in front of you.

“Hey.” You said, looking up at him and smiling. He felt his whole body lighten at the sight of you. He reached out and grabbed your leg, placing it on his lap. He looked back up at you as you closed the top on the nail polish and put it on the nightstand. He quickly pulled your other leg onto this lap and yanked you to him. You let out a slight squeal and fell into laughter against the bed, Sam laughing with you. You sat up and scooched closer to him, draping yourself across him. He kissed your forehead, and the two of you melted into each other once more.

Sam’s eyes opened, and a deep breath filled his lungs. He rolled over and curled into himself. He was so happy to see you; tears fell against his skin. He sat up in bed and took as many breaths as he could, letting the lingering scent of you fill him. He wiped his eyes and smiled up at the ceiling. He had to find you. You were the only thing that got him through hell. Picturing your beautiful face. Hearing your laugh ringing in his ears. Smelling that sweet floral scent cascade, its way into him. You got him through the torture. The agony. The deep hatred of hell. Cas may have pulled him out, but you’re the reason he is walking around today. He had to find you. He had to.

Your eyes shot open, a breath filling you as you shot up in bed, tears staining your cheeks. The smell of orange peel and spices was still all around you as you placed your hand on your chest. You let out a small and shaky laugh, running your hands through your hair. He was back, thank god, he was before. You closed your eyes and relished the moment. You licked your lips and fell back against the bed, knowing you weren’t going to fall back to sleep. You rolled out of bed and slipped on your robe before going outside. You sat in the rocking chair on your porch, not caring how cold it was. You stared at the moon with wide and searching eyes; it gave you joy knowing he was also looking at the moon. Somewhere this moon was even shining down on him. The thought of him being close warmed your whole body. You leaned your head back and pulled one leg up to your chest, rocking back and forth. You quietly hummed the song into the night air. Something in the night sky heard you that night. Your life would change forever.

——————————-

You ran through your house, excitement filling you. You had no idea where this energy was coming from, but it was the best you felt in a long time. Ever since he came back into your life, you had never been happier. You put on your favorite shirt and a pair of jeans that you thought did the most for your butt. You smiled at yourself as you ran mascara over your lashes and a little gloss on your lips. You ran your fingers through your hair and fluffed it slightly. You walked out the door, making your way to the coffee shop before work. You walked in and heard the song playing from the speakers, and you instantly stopped in your tracks. A tingle crawled up your spine, and your heart rate spiked. You turned, looking in all directions until you landed on him. Your lips parted, and your breathing stopped for a moment. He stared back at you; his chest rose and fell heavily in his jacket. You suddenly realized you were walking towards him and nervously tucked a piece of hair behind your ear. You came to a stop in front of him and looked into his deep, ever-changing hazel eyes.

Sam was in some coffee shop in some town. He could care less anymore; you were all he thought about. The music changed, and a familiar tune started. Sam’s eyes shot up, and his ears perked at the song. The bell on the front door chimed, and Sam just knew. He felt something in his chest pull towards the middle of the shop. He saw your hair first; your head was moving around, looking in all directions. He stood up suddenly. He didn’t even realize that Dean had stopped talking, mainly because he didn’t know he had started. Sam stepped away from the table and finally caught your eye. His eyebrows came together, and his eyes scanned your beautiful face. He saw you walking over to him, and his breathing became rapid and heavy. His heart was pounding in his chest so hard he could hear his blood. You were suddenly in front of him, tucking a piece of hair behind your ear.

You held out your hand, not really sure what else to do. He quickly took your hand in both of his massive ones. A shock ran down your body, and a small gasp left your lips. He looked down at your intertwined hands and smiled at you.

“Sam.” He said.

“Y/N.” You replied. He mouthed your name with his lips, the left side of his mouth curving into a smile.

“It’s nice to meet you finally.” He seemed nervous.

“I can’t believe your real.” You said, cursing the words as they left your mouth. Embarrassed, you let out a small laugh and hit your forehead with your fingers.

“I know what you mean. I am a little shocked too.” He laughed with you.

Two Years Later

You were in the kitchen, stirring the sauce on the stove. Your song played in the background softly when you felt two hands slide around your waist. You leaned into Sam’s chest and deeply inhaled his orange peel and spices scent. He was so warm against your body. His lips pressed against your cheek, and you smiled, your nose crinkling. You spun in his arms and looked into his handsome face. His hazel eyes looked back into yours as you reached up onto your tippy toes and crashed your lips to his. Your fingers threaded through his hair, and you smiled up at him. He placed both his hands on either side of your face and pulled you to him to kiss you passionately.

“I love you,” Sam said, his voice deep and low.

“I love you too.” You said you couldn’t believe you were here. You couldn’t believe that you had just dropped everything and walked away to be with Sam. You, Sam, and Dean had found this bunker not too long ago, and it was home now. Sam was home.


End file.
